Confesiones
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles donde esta vez son relatadas las confesiones de los personajes. */Drabble Número Seis - Estilo Levy McGarden/*
1. Estilo Natsu Dragneel

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Drabble Número Uno ~ Estilo Natsu Dragneel ~**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en Fairy Tail; exceptuando que no había ninguna pelea en esa ocasión. Natsu estaba sentado en la barra, solo y con aire pensativo, lo que lo hacía ver como un adulto. Mirajane se le acercó, curiosa…

**-Nee~ Natsu, ¿En qué tanto piensas?-** preguntó la albina, esperando una respuesta

Natsu no dijo nada, pero Mirajane se percató de que la vista del pelirrosa estaba completamente fija en Lucy Hearthphilia, que estaba conversando amenamente con Gray. El rostro de Natsu era incomparable, era una mezcla entre celos, enojo, envidia, empatía y amor, un momento, ¿amor?  
¿Acaso Natsu Dragneel, el miembro más asexual del gremio, estaría enamorado de Lucy? Mirajane sonrió, era más que obvio que así era.

Natsu se puso de pie, sacó una misión (la primera que estuvo a su alcance) y se fue solo, sin Lucy ni Happy. El gato alado del Dragon Slayer voló hacia la rubia, sin saber por qué el pelirrosa se había marchado.

**-¿Qué le pasó a Natsu?-** preguntó Happy, Lucy se encogió de hombros

**-No tengo idea-** respondió la rubia

De pronto, apareció Mirajane, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con dos vasos de agua Le entregó uno a Lucy

**-Natsu necesita pensar-** dijo con una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas típicas de Mirajane

No le dieron mucha importancia al asunto.

Pasaron dos días, Lucy comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Salamander? ¿Acaso podía estar en peligro? No, estaba hablando de Natsu Dragneel, el gran Natsu Dragneel, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Una semana después, Lucy estaba sentada en la barra, leyendo un libro, sola y triste. Una semana sin Natsu era bastante fría, todo el gremio se había percatado de ello. Las puertas de Fairy Tail se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a Natsu completamente sano. Lucy dejó el libro sobre la barra y miró hacia la puerta con una sonrisa. Natsu tiró su gran mochila al suelo y abrió un poco las piernas, como para darse ánimos

**-¡Lucy Hearthphilia!-** gritó, haciendo que la rubia ladeara un poco la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar **-¡Te amo!-**

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio. Lucy se quedó helada en su lugar. Mirajane sonrió, Gray también. Erza se sonrojó. Todos miraron sin entender a Natsu.

Finalmente, Lucy sonrió como estúpida, como la condenada idiota enamorada de Natsu Dragneel que era. Corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos

**-¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡Yo también te amo!-** gritó, todo el gremio lo escuchó y sonrieron

_Porque él la amaba, ella también lo amaba_

_Pero ambos eran tan idiotas que en vez de disfrutar de ese amor solo ellos dos_

_Lo gritaban para que todo el mundo se enterara de ello_

_**~ Drabble Número Uno ~ Estilo Natsu Dragneel ~ Fin ~ **_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Holi :$ Hoy me reporto con una nueva serie de Drabbles un poco más lindos para contrarestar lo fuerte que son los drabbles que componen Pesadillas (**si te gusta el gore, te lo recomiendo**)**

**Espero que les guste :) En esta serie, no habrá ninguna conexión entre un Drabble y otro**

**Solo eso quería decirles :) espero que les haya gustado :)**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!_  
**


	2. Estilo Lucy Hearthphilia

_**~ Drabble Número Dos ~ Estilo Lucy Hearthphilia ~**_

Era de noche en Magnolia. Lucy estaba durmiendo amenamente (o eso aparentaba), ya que sabía que Natsu Dragneel estaba espiando por la ventana. La noche anterior, Lucy se había dado cuenta de que Natsu entraba por su ventana y cuidaba de ella hasta que el sol se asomaba, luego se iba. Era su oportunidad, desde hace mucho, Lucy estaba enamorada de Natsu, quería decírselo pero no sabía como.

Natsu entró por la ventana y se sentó en un hueco junto a Lucy. Ella se removió incómoda en su cama; Natsu se alarmó, si Lucy despertaba sería el fin, no, aún tenía la oportunidad de esconderse bajo la cama hasta que Lucy se durmiera, a en su defecto hasta que se fuese al gremio. Pero, la rubia solo se acomodó, cosa que tranquilizó a Salamander.

**-Natsu…-** dijo ella entre sueños (o eso parecía), Natsu casi le da un infarto al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la rubia –**Te amo-** susurró mientras se acomodaba en su reconfortante cama

Natsu sonrió, acarició el rubio cabello de Lucy y se acostó junto a ella. Luego de un rato, se quedó dormido (o eso parecía). Lucy miró el rostro de Natsu y sonrió, por fin se había atrevido a decirlo

**-Lucy…-** dijo Natsu entre sueños (o eso aparentaba), Lucy se estremeció en su lugar **–Yo también te amo-** dijo sonriendo mientras abría los ojos, observando el hermoso tono carmesí que adornaba el rostro de Lucy.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Durmieron en paz, en completa paz disfrutando la compañía del ser amado. Incluso entre sueños escuchaban el característico _Se gusssssstan _de Happy, eso tal vez les traería un pequeño trauma

_Porque ella lo amaba, y él también la amaba_

_Pero ambos eran tan idiotas que se confesaban entre falsos sueños_

_**~ Drabble Número Dos ~ Estilo Lucy Hearthphilia ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**ñalksñldkasd HOLI :$ **

**He vuelto, este se me había ocurrido ayer, pero el sueño me ganó y tuve que escribirlo hoy :) espero que les haya gustado**

**Comenzaré a responder Reviews en las historias :) es que todos lo hacen y yo solo quiero ser popular :(**

_**Kadami del Cielo: **Gracias :) Aqui estuvo el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado :D_

_**Rukiakuran: **Gracias por ponerlo en alertas :) de verdad significa mucho para mí :) espero que te haya gustado este nuevo Drabble  
_

_**Alinekiryuu: **el estilo Natsu es muy arriesgado xD tienes mucha razón :) a mi se me ocurrió lo de gritarlo por que un amigo se le confesó a su novia así, fue muy lindo :)  
_

_**Wardox12: **"Actúa antes de pensar" ¡Definiste a Natsu! xD  
_

_**NaLu-chan: **jaajajajajjaja SI MASHIMA-SENSEI LO HACE EN EL MANGA JURO QUE LO DEMANDO POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR XD  
_

_**AgathaxB: **verdad que Natsu es lindo? y sobre tu duda, no, no todos serán NaLu, habrán de más parejas :)  
_

_**MajoDragneel: **Me encanta que te encante *-*  
_

_**Suilen: **gracias por el review :) aqui tuviste el otro, espero que te haya gustado :)  
_

_**Katitha Dragneel: **Aqui hay otro :)  
_

**En fin, gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer, gracias de todo corazón :) espero que sus vidas sean hermosas hasta el próximo Drabble, nos leemos**_  
_

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!**_


	3. Estilo Gray Fullbuster

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail l pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Drabble Número Tres ~ Estilo Gray Fullbuster ~**_

Juvia iba entrando a su habitación en Fairy Hills, tranquilamente, como siempre lo hacía. Se extrañó al sentir que el lugar estaba más frío de lo normal, pero pensó que era por que no había estado allí durante dos días. Era de noche. Palpó los muebles para no chocar con alguno, y los sintió más que fríos, tan fríos que al tacto se le hizo doloroso. Un poco asustada se dirigió hacia el interruptor para encender la luz y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Ahí estaba una escultura de hielo, una escultura de hielo que retrataba sin ningún error su figura. Pero, la más sorprendente fue ver a Gray Fullbuster, sentado sobre la cama, mirándola sin apartar sus ojos de su cuerpo.

**-Juvia…-** susurró, sin expresión alguna en su voz, tampoco en su rostro, pero con una determinación digna de envidiar

**-Gray-sama…-** susurró la peliazul de vuelta, impresionada **–¿Por qué está esa escultura de Juvia ahí?-** preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza, como una niña pequeña que acaba de descubrir una maravilla impresionante

**-Porque eres hermosa, Juvia-** dijo el pelinegro simplemente, mirando fijamente a Juvia, una mirada identificable como _amor_

**-J…Juvia no entiende-** dijo ella, como una escusa para escuchar de nuevo lo que Gray acababa de declarar

**-Que eres hermosa, Juvia, muy hermosa-** reiteró, con una sonrisa sincera muy poco común en Gray **–Solo tengo ojos para ti, Juvia-** puntualizó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Juvia

La agarró de la cintura posesivamente y acercó su rostro al de ella, dejando un poco de distancia entre ellos

**-Gr…Gray-sama-** dijo Juvia sonrojada, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

**-Juvia, te amo-** dijo Gray simplemente, cortando todo tipo de distancia entre ellos

_Un beso, un cálido y hermoso beso_

**-Gray-sama…-** susurró Juvia cunado se hubieron separado –Juvia también lo ama-

**-Lo sé-** dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Juvia

_Porque él la amaba, y ella también lo amaba_

_Pero ambos eran tan idiotas que se lo confesaban_

_De un momento a otro_

* * *

__***termina de patear a su musa* ¡ESO ES POR NO DARME NINGUNA PUTA IDEA EN TODOS ESTOS DÍAS! *la musa da pequeños saltitos sobre su charco de sangre***

**¡CIAOSSU MINNA! ¿HAN ESTADO BIEN? ESPERO QUE SÍ :) Les gustó? es el primer GruVia que escribo *u* **

**Les agradezco de todo corazón a:** _MajoDragneel - Suilen - Naluu-chan - Yakumito - Kanako Mei-chan - AkiraxKnight - Gabe Logan - AlineKiryuu - Yoruu - Trinity00024 _**¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews!**

**No los contestaré aquí por que tengo cofcofflojeracofcof, así que mejor se los agradeceré así *u* TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A AQUELLOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER, PONER EN ALERTAS Y FOLLOWS, DE VERDAD GRACIAS, ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR *w***

**Sin más que decirles, me despido, espero que estén bien :)**

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~!**_


	4. Estilo Juvia Loxar

_**~ Drabble Número Cuatro ~ Estilo Juvia Loxar ~**_

Gray estaba peleando contra varios enemigos de un gremio oscuro. Eran demasiados. Cerca de cien. Una horda de ataques fue directamente hacia el alquimista de hielo, pero fue protegido por una especie de escudo formado por agua.

**-¡JUVIA!-** gritó el pelinegro estrepitosamente, tanto que su garganta pareció desgarrarse

Todo el poder de ese ataque fue dirigido a Juvia, pero ella logró vencerlos de alguna manera.

Gray corrió hacia a ella al verla tirada en el piso, respirando con dificultad.

**-¡Juvia! ¡Resiste!-** gritaba, llorando **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** dijo mientras abrazaba el delgado cuerpo de Juvia hacia él

**-Juvia lo hizo porque Juvia ama a Gray-sama, Juvia protegerá a Gray-sama de todo aquel que quiera dañarlo, porque Juvia solo tiene a Gray-sama-** dijo sonriendo, mientras que sonreía y su respiración se calmaba

Gray sonrió y la abrazó más a él

**-¿Qué sería de mí si te pierdo, Juvia?-** preguntó, Juvia solo lo abrazó

**-Eso solo puede responderlo Gray-sama-** dijo, mientras sonreía

_Porque ella lo amaba, y él también la amaba_

_Pero ambos eran tan idiotas que se lo confesaban _

_Mientras estaban en batalla_

_**~ Drabble Número Cuatro ~ Estilo Juvia Loxar ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_****_**ok ok, este es el drabble más corto que he escrito en toda mi carrera de escritora de internet ._. pero, vamos, Mashima-sensei se lleva todas las ideas para las confesiones de Juvia :S en fin, a mí me gustó, no se si ha ustedes?**

**Muchísmas Gracias a: **_AkiraxKnight - Honey Maka - Kanako Mei-chan - MajoDragneel - Gabe Logan - NaLu-Chan - The Gray-Eyed Girl **Gracias por su reviews!**_

_****_**Tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que han puesto en alertas, favoritos, o que simplemente leen esta historia en el anonimato :) ¡Gracias!**

**OK! AVISO IMPORTANTE: **LAS PRÓXIMAS 2 CONFESIONES SERÁN... *redoble de tambores* (el presupuesto de Pulgaah-Chan no alcanza para efectos de sonido reales) ¡GALE! SI SEÑORES ¡GAJEEL x LEVY! :3 **Esperenlos con ansias :)**

**Bien, me marcho a ver Bakuman (Dios, es muy bueno :D) Espero que sean felices hasta que nos veamos en el próximo Drabble :3 Bye Bye**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera! Nyaan~ **_


	5. Estilo Gajeel Redfox

_**~ Drabble Número Cuatro ~ Estilo Gajeel Redfox ~**_

Era una tarde de sábado completamente normal en el gremio. Levy estaba sentada, increíblemente ahogada en la lectura, tanto que no se daba cuenta que Jet y Droy estaban peleando por ella otra vez. Gajeel miraba atentamente la escena, con un poco de rabia…

**-¡Yo soy el más apto para ser el novio de Levy-chan! – **gritó Jet por millonésima vez, provocando furia en Droy

**-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que eres el más apto para ser el novio de Levy-chan!?- **gritó Droy por enésima vez

**-¡La conozco desde mucho antes!- **gritó Jet, haciendo que todo el gremio –excepto Levy- lo miraran sin entender del todo

_¿Quién diablos es más adecuado para ser el novio de una chica solo conociéndola de antes?_

Gajeel se puso de pie, puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jet y Droy, quienes lo miraron asustados.

**-Ya dejen de pelear…- **dijo el pelinegro, siendo observado por todo Fairy Tail –inclusive Levy había dejado de leer-

**-P…¿Por qué deberíamos?- **dijo Jet, tratando de enfrentar a Gajeel

**-Porque el único apto para ser el novio de la enana soy yo- **dijo el Dragon Slayer, provocando que Levy se sonrojara.

Levy se puso de pie, dejando de lado su tan hermoso libro. Se acercó a Gajeel y sonrió, gesto que Gajeel imitó.

_Y fue entonces, cuando todo el gremio se dio cuenta de que entre Gajeel y Levy había algo más que simple amistad_

_**~ Drabble Número Cuatro ~ Estilo Gajeel Redfox ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Holas~ Por fin se me ocurrió algo más original para esta serie de Drabbles :D espero haberlo hecho bien :D**_**  
**_

**En fin, yo me marcho, beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta que nos leamos de nuevo :D**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!_  
**


	6. Estilo Levy McGarden

_**~ Drabble Número Seis ~ Estilo Levy McGarden ~ **_

_**~ General POV ~**_

Habían ocho libros junto a una nota que decía _de Levy para Gajeel _sobre la mesa que estaba ubicada en medio de la biblioteca. Esa maldita enana, ¿cómo era posible que lo pusiese a _él _en un acertijo como ese? ¿Acaso Levy estaba loca? ¡Él era Gajeel Redfox! ¡La persona menos creativa barra inteligente barra paciente para hacer estas cosas! ¿Descubrir el mensaje oculto en los títulos? ¿Es que acaso quería verlo morir por una explosión cerebral luego de tanto pensar?

**-Mi Ángel; Ernesto Aquél que Vuela; Gabriela y la Manzana Roja; U Speak English?; Suerte con Eso; Trabajar no es Malo; Antes de Comer hay qué…; ¿Será Posible?- **Gajeel contaba con sus dedos cada título que veía en la mesa, ¡Y es que eran ocho malditos libros didácticos para niños! ¡Así menos entendería el maldito mensaje!

Los minutos fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en horas, y Gajeel escuchaba el sonido inexistente de un reloj imaginario. Se revolvía su largo cabello, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiese pensar en un puto mensaje? Y entonces, un recuerdo inundó su mente

_***Flash Back***_

_**-¿Sabes? A veces me gusta armar frases con las primeras letras de los títulos de los libros- **__dijo Levy en una de las misiones que habían hecho juntos_

_**-¿No crees que eso es raro?- **__respondió él burlonamente, provocando que la enana lo mirase enojada_

_**-Pues, yo no ando comiendo hierro por ahí como un subnormal- **__golpe bajo, había herido su orgullo como Dragon Slayer_

_**-De acuerdo, ahora sí me enojé- **__dijo Gajeel, acto seguido tomó a Levy por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro_

_**-¡Hey! ¡Bájame!- **__gritaba la muchacha, haciendo que Gajeel riera estruendosamente_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Una luz de esperanza inundó la mente de Gajeel.

Comenzó a mirar los libros con mucho recelo y comenzó a deletrear

**-M, E, G, U, S, T, A, S- **dijo, y luego de unir aquella letras, se sonrojó con furor

_**~ Al Otro Día ~**_

Levy observó los libros ubicados de la misma manera en que ella los había dejado el día anterior, pero esta vez habían más, once en total, junto a una nota con una caligrafía un tanto grotesca que decía _De Gajeel para Levy_.

_Con mucha facilidad, Levy comenzó a deletrear._

**-T, U, A, M, I, T, A, M, B, I, E, N- **dijo, para luego unir las letras y sonreír, era correspondida

_Porque ella lo amaba, y él también la amaba_

_Pero ambos eran tan idiotas,_

_Que se lo confesaban de título a título_

_**~ Drabble Número Seis ~ Estilo Levy McGarden ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_****_**Hola! Se que no había actualizado esto, pero no se me ocurría nada original, hasta que BOOM, INSPIRACIÓN REPENTINA DE LAS 2:20 a.m, xD**

**Bueno, me voy a dormir porque tengo sueño :NoMeDigas: ¡Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta la próxima! :) **

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!_  
**

**__PD: Le Quitaré el Pairing a Esta Serie de Drabbles ;) Osea, Aparecerá en la Sección de Fairy Tail, pero bajo el Summary no aparecerá ningún nombre, ¿Me explico? xD**


End file.
